


Morning

by kingthelarreh



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, calum y michael aparecen como por dos segundos, es como un drabble, eso es todo, este lo hice porque tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo lashton, todos viven juntos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingthelarreh/pseuds/kingthelarreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU donde Luke, Ashton, Michael y Calum son cuatro mejores amigos que comparten un piso en un edificio de Sydney, y Luke comienza a sentirse un poco confuso acerca de sus sentimientos sobre Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si lo notaron, pero este trabajo ya fue publicado por illalwaysholdon en Wattpad, que es mi cuenta en Wattpad, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.  
> Si lo subo aquí es por la poca cantidad de fics (en general) en Español en AO3. No es la mejor maravilla pero qué más da.

La primera vez que Luke ve a Ashton dentro de su cama en la mañana está muy asustado.

No es porque le haya sorprendido, porque él vio perfectamente cómo su compañero se metía a su cálido lecho la noche anterior antes de que el sueño le venciera, sino es la manera en que se ve. Cómo su cabello cae en cascada por arriba de sus párpados y sus labios entreabiertos suspiran entre sueños y Luke se siente  _ incómodo _ consigo mismo, porque esas son las cosas que suele pensar de las chicas en los bares y en la calle, y no lo que debiese pensar cuando uno de sus mejores amigos está envuelto en las mismas sábanas que él.

Por lo tanto, abre la cama con mucho cuidado y se escabulle fuera de ella, con la cara caliente de sólo pensar en ver la piel suave de las mejillas de su amigo otra vez.

No obstante, mientras cocina rápidamente el desayuno y Ashton se levanta todo es como siempre, y se siente  _ tan _ aliviado de no sentir escalofríos en el estómago cuando Ashton le abraza por la cintura como saludo, que comete el error de dar por pasado el hecho de la mañana, sin más.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, mientras ve a Ashton murmurar perezosamente en sueños la sensación vuelve, y Luke siente que está mirando la curva de su nariz más tiempo del que debiese, pero simplemente no puede apartar la vista de él, y la decisión de salir de la cama le toma menos tiempo que ayer, aun cuando hace frío y la cama se ve tentadoramente caliente y cómoda. Se le paran los vellos de los brazos, pero Luke no sabe si es por el frío o por la huella de los dedos de Ashton en su cadera.

Asustado de que vuelva a ocurrir, horas después decide meterse a la cama de Calum, y encuentra  consuelo en sus platónicos y grandes brazos.

Días después, el sentimiento pareció finalmente remitir, aun cuando Luke no fuese lo suficiente valiente como para invitar a Ashton de vuelta a su cama.

Dura hasta sólo un par de días después. Luke no recuerda de quién -probablemente Michael- es de la idea de poner una cliché película de acción en el reproductor y acomodarse a verla en uno de los incómodos y reducidos sofás de dos asientos. Luke apenas puede meter su trasero en el sofá ya ocupado por Calum y Michael, y todavía queda Ashton por venir. Cargado con palomitas y frituras, el más bajo tiene que buscar su lugar encima de los tres chicos, apoyando gentilmente su cara en el regazo de Luke.

Y aunque la chica de la película es realmente guapa, Luke apenas puede concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea la cara de Ashton contra su muslo, y su brazo rodeando sus rodillas. El pecho ahogado y las manos temblorosas le hacen sentirse como una total quinceañera, y tiene miedo de que Ashton mire hacia arriba y lea lo que ocurre en su ojos.

Aun cuando Ashton se da vuelta y se ríe mientras intenta coger una palomita del bol, Luke pega un saltito cuando él intenta ingresarla a su boca. Está tan nervioso que muerde el dedo de Ashton antes de que intente sacarlo de su boca, pero por suerte la respuesta es una risita y una pequeña queja acallada rápidamente por los otros dos espectadores. Y cuando Ashton se de vuelta en las piernas del rubio y frota su nariz contra su rodilla, Luke lo está mirando, y el convencimiento de que Ashton es lindo y agradable y simpático y  _ le gusta _ nace en su interior y se siente mucho más tranquilo con este pensamiento en su cabeza, por lo que el resto de la hora se dispone a ver la película, aunque lo único que recuerde más tarde sea la respiración tranquila de su amigo por encima de su regazo.

Así que cuando se hace de noche y Ashton llega a su cama murmurando banalidades sobre pesadillas y frío y comida pesada, Luke sonríe y le hace un espacio para que se meta con él, su corazón aleteando por el hecho de tenerlo en sus brazos nuevamente.

Y esta mañana es la mañana. Luke lo sabe. Cuando abre los ojos, Ashton está mirándolo, tan fija y profundamente que su estómago se revuelve en ácido aun cuando el sueño le impide reconocer sus ojos.

– Buenos días –dice Ashton, tan cerca uno del otro, uno respirando el aire que el otro exhalaba. Luke había olvidado lavarse los dientes anoche y tiene los labios pegoteados por el sueño y la mayoría de sus miembros todavía dormidos, pero eso no le impide inclinarse para besarlo en los labios. Y es sólo una rápida cosa de boca sobre boca, pero cuando termina Luke está temblando como una hoja, y Ashton suelta una carcajada mientras enrojece hasta las orejas, pero es lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

Luke sabe que no se van a levantar en un buen rato, y es el sentimiento más maravilloso que ha experimentado.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les haya divertido/gustado.  
> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen infinitamente.


End file.
